Full Circle
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: What is in a name? After George finds out that Angelina's pregnant, he decides there's only one name to give his son.


**Full Circle**

He was going to be a father. It had both terrified him and exhilarated him at the same time; the next big adventure.

_When Angelina had told him the news he couldn't even put his thoughts into words. He stared at his wife for a long time blinking while she waited impatiently for his answer. Many times he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but quickly shut it again. It was hard to make George Weasley speechless. He was always one to supply a witty come back, but not this time._

_"Merlin George, say something. _Anything! _You're driving me spare just sitting there."_

_He could hear the trepidation in Angelina's voice. He quickly snapped back to reality. He never wanted her to feel that way again. He stood from his desk in the back room of _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes _and walked the few steps it would take for him to stand in front of her. He wrapped his long arms around her slender waist. Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood that way for what felt like hours before George spoke._

_"Ange, I am happy about this," he whispered and moved his arm from around her waist to place a hand on her still-flat stomach._

_He heard her sniffle. "I am, too. I honestly didn't know how you'd react. I know we never talked about having kids, and this seemed all so sudden…"_

_George pulled back enough until he could see her face. He reached up with the same that had touched her abdomen a moment before to wipe her tears away. "I'm a Weasley, Ange. That's what we do; we have hoards of babies," he joked._

_She cracked a smile. "So you really are okay with this?" she asked him quietly._

_"More than okay with this," he said before placing a kiss on her lips and pulling her back into his embrace._

* * *

It had been a nerve wrecking nine months and two weeks. The baby was late and it worried Angelina. George reassured her that the baby was just fine. It was taking his time to come it, that was all. It always seemed to calm her nerves a bit, but not enough to drop the subject.

Heading into the third week, the Healers told the couple that if the baby didn't come naturally by the middle of the week they would induce Angelina's labor. George made sure to ask if the baby was all right for both of their sakes, but mostly for his wife's. After the Healer assured them that things were fine, George could feel his wife's shoulders sag in relief.

The middle of the week came, but not the baby. George knew beyond a doubt that Angelina was frustrated. He could see it in her face when she thought he wasn't looking. Molly told her not to worry about it and that Charlie was weeks late after his due date. George told her he'd close the shop and they'd go to St. Mungo's to consult the Healer.

The Healer told them they had the choice to wait or to induce that night. Angelina looked at her husband.

"Ange, it's completely up to you. I'll be at your beck and call no matter what you decide."

She nodded and told the Healer that they could start the induction tonight.

The whole Weasley clan sat in the waiting room while Angelina gave birth to one of their newest members. George often walked into the waiting room to get moral support from his family. It didn't feel right, not with Fred. He was sure if his twin were there he would crack jokes and make him feel confident about the new role he was about to step into. Almost every new development in his life—save his wedding day—his twin had been present for. This was something else he was going to miss.

Walking back into the delivery room, George sat down in the chair next to Angelina's bed. He grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. Angelina stirred from her nap and cracked a brown eye open to look at her husband.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

She chuckled. "All right. I could be better."

George bent his head and kissed the hand he was holding. "It'll all be over before you know it."

She snorted. "It's been ten hours. I doubt it."

A Medi-witch came into the room to check how far along Angelina was. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. You're almost there. Three more centimeters."

When she left the room, George beamed down at her. "See, I told you."

Angelina snorted again. "Uh huh. I'm going back to sleep."

"All right, love." he kissed her forehead as she drifted off once again.

Four hours later , George held a bundle in his arms. His son was perfect. From his smattering of black hair to his caramel skin to his ten perfect fingers and toes. He was perfect. He hadn't gone out to show his family yet. He wanted it to just be the three of them for a bit. His little family.

Handing him carefully to Angelina, he kissed her forehead. "We did well."

"I think we did more than well. He's beautiful. What are we going to name him?"

George had been toying around with a name since Angelina told him she was pregnant. He didn't know how to bring it up. He shouldn't feel this way since it was Angelina who really understood him when no one else did. He was sure she would this time, too.

"Ange…I was thinking about the name Fred."

She looked up from their sleeping son and stared at him for a moment. George bit the inside of his cheek. He was so nervous. He had seen that look every time they took their relationship to a new level.

"Okay," was all she said.

George let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "You sure?"

"Yes, but just know this George Weasley. He isn't going to be your brother. He cannot replace Fred. He is completely new and a combination of us."

George nodded. He knew it was true. His child wasn't his brother even if they did share the same name. This was someone new; someone that he would teach all of tricks to. He held his arms out to hold his son once more.

Angelina gave him a look before passing the baby back to him. As she watched George cuddle and coo to their son, she had a feeling that he wouldn't heed her words. She just hoped that she was wrong.

* * *

**Author's note:** Friends and I discussed all of the characters we loved turning into fathers and this just kind of popped into my head. Losing Fred will always take a toll on George and I feel that by naming his son after his brother puts a lot of pressure on him so that's why I ended it the way I did. I hope you enjoyed it.

- Devan


End file.
